cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Adrien Brody
Adrien Brody (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''Solo'' (1996) '[''Dr. Bill Stewart]: Fatally beaten by William Sadler; he dies of his injuries shortly afterwards while talking to Mario Van Peebles (who manages to rescue him from a death trap). His body is later seen when the android Mario takes him to a temple and paints his face as part of burial process (Thanks to Michael) *Six Ways to Sunday (1997) [Arnie Finklestein]: Slashed to death with a chainsaw to the head by Norman Reedus. (Thanks to Scooties) *Oxygen (1999)' [''Harry]: Shot to death by Maura Tierney (after she starts burying him alive). (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Harrison's Flowers'' (2000) [Kyle Morris]: Shot in the chest by a sniper in the war zone. (Thanks to Enya and Arben) *''The Singing Detective (2003)'' [First Hood]: Shot in the head in a shoot-out with Robert Downey Jr. in the hospital. (Adrien is actually a character in Robert's story, so this sequence appears to be a hallucination, although it could be interpreted that he has literally come to life.) *''The Village (2004)'' [Noah Percy]: Fatally injured when he falls into a pit. (Thanks to Gary) *''The Jacket (2005)'' [Jack Starks]: Hits his head on the pavement when he slips on some ice; he is given a "second life" by being transported through time just at the moment of his death. (Thanks to Michelle) *''Cadillac Records'' (2008) [Leonard Chess]: Dies of a heart attack whilst driving away from Cadillac Records, causing him to crash his car. *''Giallo'' (2009) [Inspector Enzo Avolfi/Giallo]: Playing a dual role, "Giallo" falls to his death through a skylight window at the end of a fight with "Enzo." (For his role as "Giallo," Adrien was nearly unrecognizable under heavy make-up, and was credited under the anagrammatical pseudonym Byron Diedra.) *''Splice'' (2009) [Clive Nicoli]: Stabbed in the chest by Delphine Chaneac's spiked tail, as Sarah Polley looks on in horror. (Thanks to Tommy) *''American Heist (2014) '[Frankie Kelly]: Shot in the head by a police sniper, after Adrien walks out of the bank pretending to hold his brother (Hayden Christensen) hostage so that he has a chance of escape. *Dragon Blade (2015)' [''Tiberius]: Stabbed (off-camera) by Jackie Chan or probably stabbed himself at the end of the film's climatic fight sequence. We only see Jackie's reaction in shock and then Adrien's body fallen to the ground. TV Deaths *'''Houdini: Part 2 (2014) '[Harry Houdini'']: Dies of an infection, after a series of punches by Máté Haumann to his abdomen ruptures his appendix; he dies in his hospital bed after imagining a nurse as his mother (Megan Dodds), followed by a cut to archive footage of Houdini's real-life funeral. (Historical note: Máté's character Kelly was based off of J. Gordon Whitehead and that there is no evidence that Whitehead Kelly deliberately punched Houdini for getting revenge for exposing spiritualists). Connections *Son of Sylvia Plaschy (journalist) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:American actors and actresses Category:1973 Births Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by infection Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in M. Night Shyamalan Movies Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Method Actors Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Child Actors Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes